Fehlendes Verständnis
by Sayiri the Fox
Summary: Ein kurzer Blick auf die Gedanken eines Fuchses nach all den Jahren voller Erfindungen.


**Das ist die erste Geschichte die ich schreibe. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.**

**Ich schrieb diese Geschichte weil ich denke, Tails wird von seinen Freunden manchmal für selbstverständlich gehalten und auch von Sega. Er hat viel Potenzial das Sega einfach ignoriert. Das ist eine mögliche Sichtweise von Tails Gedanken nach all seinen Jahren mit Sonic. **

**Haftungsausschluss / disclaimer: Tails und alle Figuren gehören Sega.**

Sie sind meine Freunde, sie sind meine Freunde und doch… naja versteht mich nicht falsch aber sie haben einfach kein Verständnis.

Mein Name ist Tails. Ich bin ein gelber zweischwänziger achtjähriger Fuchs mit einem IQ von 300. Ja es ist wahr ich bin ein wissenschaftliches Genie. Ich habe schon so viel in meinem Leben erfunden. Flugzeuge, eine Strahlenkanone , einen Alien Übersetzer…

Ich habe so viel erfunden, so viele Erfindungen. Es gibt nur eine, eine einzige Sache die ich nicht erfunden habe. Nämlich eine Methode meine Freunde für meine Arbeit zu begeistern.

Es ist immer das gleiche: mein Freund Sonic the Hedgehog kommt zu mir und hängt mit mir rum. Wir haben Spaß , lachen und rennen um die Wette. Dann gehen wir immer in mein Labor und reden. "Hey Tails". "Ja" antwortete ich. "Was ist das für eine komische graue Maschine da in der Ecke" fragte er und deutete auf die Maschine die in der Ecke meines Labors stand. "Sieht für mich irgendwie wie ein Abflussrohr aus. Bist du jetzt etwa Klempner", scherzte er und grinste. Die Maschine war etwa so lang wie fünf Autos, grau und wie ein Rohr geformt. Am Rand waren zahlreiche Knöpfe und Displays.

"Oh das". Ich lächelte breit. "Das mein Freund ist ein Teilchen Beschleuniger, ein Gerät, in dem geladene Teilchen (z. B. Elementarteilchen, Atomkerne, ionisierte Atome oder Moleküle) durch elektrische bzw. elektromagnetische Felder auf große Geschwindigkeiten beschleunigt werden. Dazu muss im Innenraum des Beschleunigers Vakuum herrschen. Die physikalischen Gesetzmäßigkeiten und Funktionsweisen eines Teilchenbeschleunigers beschreibt die Beschleunigerphysik…"

Sonic Grinsen verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. "Oh… ookkaayy und wozu genau hast du es jetzt gebaut? Ich meine kann das Ding irgendetwas cooles?"

"Soll dass ein Witz sein Sonic? Ich habe es doch gerade erklärt. Damit kann ich vielleicht die großen Geheimnisse des Universums entschlüsseln und außerdem … "Ja ja schon gut ich habe es kapiert": sagte Sonic hastig und wedelte mit ausgestreckter Hand in der Luft. "Es hat freaky Teilchen".

"Nein Sonic du verstehst nicht es kann…" Ich kam nie dazu meinen Satz zu beenden denn in dem Moment sprang Sonic auf und lief in Richtung Tür. "Sorry Kumpel aber ich muss los, sag Bescheid wenn du was mit Lasern gebaut hast". Dann war er weg und ich war allein. Wieder einmal.

Es ist immer das gleiche mit Sonic. Er weis meine Arbeit einfach nicht zu schätzen. Er hat nie Interesse daran **WIE **meine Maschinen funktionieren sondern nur das sie überhaupt funktionieren.

Als wir im Weltall in Eggmans Vergnügungspark waren und Yacker und den anderen Wisp geholfen haben wollte Sonic nicht wissen wie mein Übersetzer arbeitet. Sobalt er mit Yacker kommunizieren konnte war im der Rest egal. Es war egal dass ich in ein paar Minuten einen Übersetzer für eine Alien Rasse entwickelt hatte die noch nie zuvor jemand gesehen hatte. Wissenschaftler auf der ganzen Welt, hätte das die Sprache verschlagen, aber nicht Sonic.

Mit Knuckles ist es noch schlimmer. Der Echidna hat für Technik nichts übrig. Nun zu Knuckles Verteidigung muss man sagen dass er auf AngeI Island alleine und ohne Strom lebt. Aber trotzdem wäre ein wenig Interesse sehr nett von ihm. Ich weis noch genau wie ich unsere Extrem Gears für unser Rennen gegen die Babylon Rouges gemacht habe. Knuckles fragte mich: "aber wie kann es sein das es in der Luft schwebt?" Kaum fing ich an es ihm und den anderen zu erklären wurde Knuckles wütend. "Tails stop das Wissenschaft Geplapper, mein Kopf dreht sich"! rief er genervt. "Ich hab es kapiert, es schwebt weil es schwebt".

Amy und Cream sind da nicht anders. Amy interessiert sich nur für Shopping und Sonic und Cream nur für Spiele und Blumen.

Okay ich kann akzeptieren dass sie nicht so klug sind wie ich. Ich kann akzeptieren dass sie andere Interessen haben als ich. Aber wieso können sie nicht wenigstens zuhören, wenn ich über meine Erfindungen rede.

Etwas ist mir klar geworden: obwohl ich viele Freunde habe bin ich allein. Jeder hat jemanden an denn er sich wenden kann. Sonic kann mit Knuckles trainieren wenn er will. Ja ich weis, Knuckles tut gern so als ob er Sonic nicht mag aber das ist nur sein übertriebenes männliches Ego. Die beiden sind Kämpfer und lieben den Kampf. Sie haben einander. Ja ich und Sonic waren beste Freunde aber ich hab manchmal das Gefühl Sonic wäre glücklicher, wenn ich ein bisschen stärker wäre. Doch ich würde Sonic nicht fragen ob das wahr ist. Amy hatte Cream und Cream hatte Amy. Die zwei Mädchen könnten shoppen, Blumen pflücken und über Mädchen Zeug reden.

Und wen habe ich? Es gab niemanden, mit dem ich mich beraten könnte, wenn ich Probleme mit meinen Erfindungen hatte. Naja fast niemanden. Nur eine Person auf dem gesamten Planeten hatte den gleichen hohen IQ wie ich. Die rede war von Dr Eggman aber natürlich würde ich in nicht um Hilfe bitten können und wollen. Er würde mir auch bestimmt nicht helfen.

Nur einmal haben wir wirklich zusammen gearbeitet. Als der Nocturnus Clan, ein mysteriöser Clan von Echidnas angriff haben ich und Eggman uns verbündet und zusammen an Maschinen gearbeitet. Wir bauten eine Strahlenkanone und ein Raumschiff den Cyclone. Ich wurde sogar von Eggman gelobt wegen meiner Ideen. Insgeheim suchte ich Eggmans Anerkennung . Während unseres Aufenthalts im sogenannten twilight room tat ich oft Dinge bei denen ich mir wünschte, Eggman hätte es gesehen. Knuckles Team wurde von fortschrittlichen Gizoidos Zenturios Robotern angegriffen. Sie hatten starke Energieschilde die ich deaktivieren konnte und mein erster Gedanke war „ich wünschte Eggman hätte das gesehen"

Doch das war nur von kurzer Dauer. Jetzt war Eggman wieder der Feind und ich war wieder allein. Ich saß die ganze Zeit in meinem Labor während ich eben über all diese Dinge nachdachte. In der Ecke des Labors stand immer noch der Teilchen Beschleuniger. Seit dem Besuch von Sonic waren drei Tage vergangen . Aber ich hatte einfach keine Lust ihn zu benutzen. Ach wozu den. "Was nützt einem so viel Wissen, wenn man es mit niemanden teilen kann:" dachte ich mir traurig. Ich weiß sie sind meine Freunde und ich mag sie alle …aber…aber… wieso , schnief, wieso können sie mir nicht wenigstens zuhören.

Ich fühlte eine innere Leere in meinem Herzen. Es war so wie früher bevor ich Sonic traf. Damals war ich ganz allein ohne Freunde und obwohl ich jetzt Freunde hatte fühlte ich mich zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit allein. "Allein": Ich hauchte das Wort traurig während ich mir kurz ein paar kleine Tränen wegwischte.

„Tails" hörte er eine Stimme rufen die sehr vertraut war. Es war Amy Rose ein weiblicher Igel und Sonics Nummer 1 Fan Girl. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen weg und machte ein falsches Lächeln."Oh hey Amy. Was gibt es"?"Hi Tails" sagte sie fröhlich ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Sicher was kann ich für dich tun?" Nun leider ist mein Handy kaputt". Sie reichte Tails das zerstörte rosa Handy. Es war völlig kaputt. "Was ist denn damit passiert"? fragte Tails verblüfft." Sieht so aus als wäre ein Auto darüber gefahren". "Als ich es Sonic vorhin zeigte sagte er: „sieht für mich so aus als hätte Eggman sich draufgesetzt"sagte Amy und kicherte beim Gedanken an Sonics Witz.

"Aha, Eggman sehr witzig" sagte Tails mit einem müden Lächeln. "Was ist denn jetzt damit geschehen"?" Nun ja ich saß auf einer Parkbank und trank meine Limonade als mich ein Insekt nervte und… "Lass mich raten, unterbrach sie Tails du hast deinen Hammer gezogen und… "Ja, he he ich hab leider daneben getroffen" sagte Amy mit einem beschämten Blick."Also kannst du es reparieren "wollte Amy von Tails wissen. Der junge Wissenschaftler schüttelte denn Köpf." Sorry aber das ist ein total schaden". Amy schaute Tails traurig an. "Kannst du denn überhaupt nichts machen"?" Doch das kann ich, sagte Tails entspannt. Ich kann dir ein neues bauen".

"Wirklich"? "Danke Tails das ist nett von dir". "Ich baue dir auch einen Verstärker ein damit du einen besseren Handy Empfang hast" sagte Tails. "Danke wie funktioniert dass:" wollte Amy wissen? "Nun ganz einfach: die Wellenlängen werden über Satellit übertragen und dann durch den Verstärker…", "oh okay schon gut Tails" sagte Amy schnell. "Ich muss los. Ich treffe mich in der Stadt mit Cream und ihrer Mutter zum Mittagessen bye bye" und schon war der Igel weg. "Typisch" stöhnte ich traurig. Amy will das ich etwas für sie mache aber sie will nicht wissen WIE ich es mache". Ich fing an die benötigten Teile für Amys neues Handy zusammen zutragen, während ich immer wieder einen Satz in meinem Kopf hörte.

Sie haben einfach kein Verständnis…

Sie haben einfach kein Verständnis.

The End

Okay das hier ist meine erste Geschichte die ich veröffentlicht und überhaupt geschrieben habe.

Nicht sehr gut aber eine deutsche Redewendung sagt: aller Anfang ist schwer.

Not very good but a German idiom says: every beginning is difficult.

beste Grüße: ein durchgeknallter Fuchs mit zu viel Freizeit n_n


End file.
